The One With The Roses
by DivineMissKiwi
Summary: Part 5 of my C&M series, cont. of TOW The Question


After two long days, here is part five of my C&M series J I have decided that I will write a R&R series too, but I'm afraid its most likely that it wont be started until early December, because I have University Entrance exams in around four weeks, which is taking up a lot of my time! Which also means that each chapter in this series will be a little slower in coming, but, I'll try for at least one per week, which ain't so bad J

[Part One][1] (TOW The Nice Dinner Date) 

[Part Two][2] (TOW The Next Morning)

[Part Three][3] (TOW The Seperation)

[Part Four][4] (TOW The Question)

Disclaimer: I don't own these Characters. They belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane and WB. I'm purely using them for non-profit entertainment.

****

The One With The Roses

By DivineMissKiwi

Monica looked around, almost looking for a distraction. But the street they were walking in was relatively deserted. She really didn't want to answer him right then. She knew that her thoughts weren't the same as they usually were owing to the wine, but despite that, she still felt unready to answer. Although she had doubts before, she was 100% sure now that he really meant what he said. He loved her. Monica felt everything in her body stop as she thought that. He loved her. Chandler _loved_ her, Monica. Until that moment all she had been thinking about was if she could feel the same way about her. But suddenly she found herself completely caught up in his feelings. She couldn't help but feel such strong empathy for him, and once again she found Chandler waiting for an answer from her. She knew she couldn't come up with an answer herself, as usual she relied too much on her mind for her answer. She could learn something from Chandler she thought, as he was always able to do things by what his heart said he should do. Despite having been burned often when he did so, it was never his own fault. Monica admired him so much for that, it took a lot of guts to be able to follow your heart. Perhaps that's why her past relationships had never worked out? She really should try it sometime, she thought, making a mental note. Wait a minute why not now? It was the perfect opportunity. Releasing she had left Chandler waiting longer than she had wanted, she took in a preparing breath. Looking deep into his blue-eyed gaze, she subconsciously went over the last few days, and it came down to one thing – she was happiest when she was with Chandler; fidgety and miserable when they were apart. He had definitely had an effect on her. Did that mean she was in fact developing feelings for him? She still didn't know. She couldn't keep her mind from hiding her feelings from her. But she was sick of thinking rationally, so she made a decision.

"Joey? You up?" Rachel said, as she entered his apartment.

"Yup, sure am," he answered, turning his chair around from the TV so he was facing her. "What's up?"

"Do you have Chandler cell phone number? I need to call him."

"Yeah, but why do you want to call him? He might be "busy", if you know what I mean." Joey said with a chuckle, putting the "busy" part in air quotes.

"Ahh, yeah, but I … I need to know if Monica's going to be home in the morning, and she doesn't have a mobile. She normally wakes me up, so I might have to set my alarm."

"Rach?" Joey said suspiciously, knowing Rachel better than that.

"All right, I want to know how it's going, whether the guy is cute, you know, that kind of stuff. You happy now? So what's his number?" Joey showed her where his number was, Rachel picked up the phone and dialed.

Monica was completely blind. The still night air had carried on inside, meaning she couldn't hear much to give her any clues to where she was. She knew she was in a tall building, because she could tell that she had been in a lift that had taken her up a good three or four floors. As she walked down what seemed like a never ending hallway, she took small steps, partly because she didn't want to trip over anything, partly because Chandler's grip wouldn't let her. He was walking behind her, one hand covering her eyes, the other wrapped tightly around her waist. After walking a little further, Chandler stopped walking, which pulled Monica to a halt.

"Can I open my eyes now?" she said hopefully.

"Only to see how beautiful you look" he whispered in her ear. She giggled like a little girl at his flattering comment. She turned her head slightly to the right, where he had whispered to her. She still had her eyes closed, but she could feel his hot breath on her skin. She couldn't help but become a little turned on by the position they were in. She was nervous about what lay ahead, but knew she had made the right decision by telling Chandler that, although she couldn't say she loved him, she was developing more-than-friends feelings for him. As she thought about how proud she was of herself for her decision, she felt a soft brush against her lips, along with same hot breath she could feel before. The feeling came back again, this time a little harder, as Chandler put a little pressure against Monica's lips as he kissed her gently. It was the first time their lips had touched since Friday night, and it sent Monica reeling, only affirming further her decision. Expecting him to get more into the kiss, Monica tried to turn to face him, but Chandler didn't loosen his grip. Instead, he broke the kiss.

"Uhh uhh uhh, where do you think you're going, missy? We're not there yet." Monica was desperate to find out where they were going, but Chandler's hand was stuck like glue covering her eyes, so she gave in without a fight. They continued walking down the hallway, before they stopped at what must have been the end of it, because Monica could see a green light shinning between Chandler's fingers.

"Is that a fire exit?" she asked.

"Ah, yeah, it is." Chandler answered, seeing where she was looking. "Now, I need you to do something for me. I need you to close your eyes, 'cause I need to get something out of my pocket, so I need my hand."

"Why don't you use your other hand?"

"Because that would mean I'd have to let go of you, and I don't ever plan on doing that," he answered honestly. Monica smiled at his comment. She was starting to let herself enjoy the wonderful feeling of someone having such strong feelings for her. She obediently closed her eyes tight, before Chandler took his hand from over her eyes and pulled a key out from his pocket. Monica heard him slide it into the slot of what must have been a door next to the fire exit and moments later the clicking of a latch as Chandler opened the door. Holding it open with one hand, he led Monica into the room, putting his hand back over her eyes. 

"OK, a couple more steps, and you can open your eyes." He led Monica along a short wall on their left, and when they had passed it, he turned her to her left. "You can…" he was cut off by his phone ringing, which made him jump, and mistakenly take both his hands off Monica, meaning she could see again.

"Rachel?!" Chandler asked, surprised and a little annoyed when he asked who it was. "What on earth are you calling me for?" After listening to her for a few seconds, he looked up to pass the phone to Monica. He hadn't thought that she could now see, and felt a complete downer as he realised his surprise hadn't worked out completely as planned. Monica was now standing in the middle of the room, looking around in complete amazement. She hadn't expected this. The room was filled with red and yellow roses, with some of their petals scattered around. There were also small groups of candles anywhere there was space to put them. Still shocked, she turned to Chandler. She was about to speak when he mouthed that it was Rachel on the phone. Looking at the phone, and looking back at Chandler, she walked over to him. She took the phone from his hand, and held the red button down until the phone turned off. Once again, she looked up and him. He gave a small laugh at her hanging up on Rachel. 

"Did you really do all this for me Chandler?" Monica said, still in disbelief.

"Of course I did," he said. "I know you love the whole romantic thing, and I didn't get to do the whole thing full on last week, so I thought it might be nice, y'know, if I did it here. And before you ask, I had someone come up here not long ago to light the candles, so there's no need to worry about he fire hazard. And the yellow roses mean friendship, I asked Phoebe on that one." Monica smiled, turning around and taking everything in again. She let out a soft sigh. This is what love should be about, she thought. Little surprises, doing things for the other person. And loving them for who they are, without trying to change them. As Chandler took in the view with her, he wrapped his arm around her waist like he had done before, except with the other arm around her shoulders. Although there was no music, the two began to sway in place. Monica held on gently to Chandler's hands, enjoying the closeness they had. She could feel a tear of happiness developing in her eye. She couldn't remember the last time she cried because she was so happy. She had been happy in her life recently, but Chandler was now filling the hole she never knew was there. And still, she couldn't believe that it was Chandler, and that it was happening so fast. Four days ago, he was just Chandler, the wise-cracker from across the hall. Just a few hours ago, she wasn't sure if she could see him as anything more than that. And now, she was crying over him. 

Seeing a tear fall from her eye, Chandler lifted his hand from her shoulder and wiped it from her cheek with his finger, before softly kissing the spot he had wiped it from. As he did so, Monica lightly closed her eyes, taking in as much of the feeling as she could get. Enjoying the feel of her skin against his lips, Chandler moved his mouth lower, gently pecking her neck and the top of her shoulder. When Monica tilted her head away from him slightly, he began to lightly lick as well as kiss her, using only the tip of his tongue to flick over her skin. Monica could feel her pulse begin to quicken as he did so, as she enjoyed the delicately sensual feel of his tongue. She felt as though she should do something for him – he had been in control of everything all night – but he seemed to know what he was doing, so she trusted him and let him continue. He eventually moved passed the straps of her dress, and began to crouch down her side, sliding his grip down her side to keep balance. Every now and again he could feel the faint touch of his lips through her dress, as he kissed increasingly lower down the side of her back and over her hips. He then stood in front of her, looking for the first time in a while deep into her eyes, which were dancing between each of his eyes. He smiled back at her, he could see that she was finally comfortable to be with him. He stood in front of her a minute longer, there bodies so close that each could tell the others heart rate, but far enough apart that neither was touching. Deciding it was time to do something rather than waiting for it, Monica moved her face closer to Chandler's, and, without touching him anywhere else, kissed him on the lips once. Moving back for a moment to see the reaction on his face, she moved in again when she saw a sparkle in his eyes. As she began to put more pressure into her kiss, she felt the heat build up in her mouth as Chandler pushed her lips further apart and slid his tongue between them. She lightly began to move her tongue around his, which turned both of them on even more. Needing more, Chandler reached around her neck and pulled her in closer, allowing his tongue to explore Monica's warm mouth further. Monica responded by reaching around his back, and slowly sliding her hands down, so she was holding onto his butt, causing Chandler to mumble a "hmmm" when he breathed. 

"Please tell me you're not going anywhere this time?" Chandler asked, only half jokingly, as he broke apart from Monica for a moment.

"Not for anything" Monica replied. Chandler could tell from her voice that she was already quite turned on. Getting back to their kiss, Chandler pulled his shoes and socks off with his feet as discreetly as possible. Once he had rid himself of that distraction, both of them quickly went further into the kiss, each becoming more and more hungry for the other. Chandler then reached around Monica's back, searching and quickly finding the top of the zip on her dress. In one motion, he pulled it down as far as it would go. Gently nudging the shoulder straps, the dress fell to the floor. Monica could now feel the gentle cold air that was coming in from the window, which was slightly open. Not wanting to leave Chandler behind, she slid her hands over his shoulders, dropping his jacket to the floor. Then, just as easily, but with the aid of Chandler, she removed his pants, tie and shirt, leaving them both in their underwear. Monica realised she still had her shoes on, so she reached down and pulled them off, causing their kiss to stop for a moment.

"Wow, you got all short!" Chandler said, "Better do something about that." With that, he slid his hands down onto her butt, and pulled her up, so she was up against his waist with her legs wrapped around. Getting back to their kiss again, Monica put her hands around his shoulders and pulled herself up a little to stop herself from falling. As she did so, Chandler felt her grind into him slightly, which sent a shiver right through his body. He then knew that he needed to do more than kiss her. Walking the few steps to the bed, he went along the side of it before gently lying Monica down. Looking down on her, she looked more beautiful than she ever had, Chandler thought. He was about to lay over her, when she crept out backwards, so she was sitting on the bed. Without removing her gaze from Chandler's eyes, she reached around her back and undid her bra, pulled it off and pushed it off the bed. She then leaned forward, pulling Chandler back with her, although he really didn't need any help. As he moved over her, he felt one of her nipples brush against his, which caused them both to shudder softly in each other's arms. Chandler moved himself lower, so that their bodies were now pressed together. Leaning on his arms to hold his top half up a little, he began to push his hips into Monica's, grinding in circles, pushing a little harder on the way up, causing a soft moan to escape Monica's mouth each time he did so. As he began to quicken his movements, Monica spoke.

"Chandler," she said in a slow, heated voice, "I want you." Looking into her eyes, he could see that she wasn't lying, the passion in them plain for anybody to see. Without hesitation, he pulled his boxers off, and Monica lifted her body a little as he pulled her panties off. For the first time, they were naked together, and it felt as natural as anytime they were together. 

"Oh my god…" Chandler said, just as heated as Monica, as he let himself think about what was actually happening. "I cant believe this is really happening." To make sure he believed it, Monica whispered in his ear. "Make love to me, Chandler. I want you to make love to me now." Her voice couldn't have been sexier. It alone turned him on more than anybody else ever had. As much as he wanted to, he wanted to take his time, make sure everything was done right. Monica had hardly finished speaking when he felt her fingernails slowly slide up his length, surprising him. Monica watched the pleasure build on his face as she did it again, using her fingertips this time. As much as Chandler was pleasing her, she needed at least sometimes to be in control. And this was the perfect way to do it. There was no way Chandler could think of anything else. Or at least that's what they both thought. Neither was expecting what happened next. 

From the tiny speaker in the corner of the room came the loudest sound they had ever heard. It went off suddenly and without warning, sending a high pitched alarm through the room. Again and again, the sound built up and quieted down, in quick succession. Realizing what was happening, Monica and Chandler finally got up from the bed and pulled on the bath robes that were on the chairs by the bed. Then through the same speaker came a computerized voice. "Please evacuate the building immediately. Please evacuate the building immediately." It repeated over and over. 

"Oh my god!" Monica yelled. "I can't believe this! Maybe it'll just be a false alarm, we'll be all right, wont we?" Monica was getting distressed. She couldn't believe this was happening, and happening when it was. The timing was the worst it could be. But Chandler had other things on his mind. He ran over to the window that was partly open, and looked below to see if he could see anything. As soon as he put his head out the window, a huge cloud of smoke hit in the face from the window below. 

"Ah! Oh my….. I think … I think the room below us is on fire! Mon, we've got go!"

"Are you sure?!" Monica still didn't want to believe it was happening. Overcome by everything that was happening, she suddenly broke down crying, and crumbled to the floor. Chandler rushed over to her, picking her up in his arms. He was crushed seeing her so distraught. Knowing they'd be slowed down if he carried her, Monica tried to quickly regain her composure, and she then told Chandler to put her down. Although they were sure they would be all right, both could see the other's fear in their eyes. Knowing Monica wasn't thinking straight, Chandler grabbed onto her hand tightly, and pulled into the crowded hallway. Despite the silence they had arrived to, the building was now alive with people, all as afraid as Chandler and Monica were. The further they tried to travel down the hall, the more people there were, until their arms were stretched out as far as possible, and they could barely see each other. Desperately trying to keep hold of Monica, Chandler tried asking a few people that weren't running what was going on, before he finally got an answer. The floor that was two below them was completely alight.

"What?!!!" Chandler yelled in shock, watching in disbelief as he lost track of the man. He was pushed on by the surges of people, and eventually into the stairwell. As the door somehow shut between the people in the stairwell and the people in the hall, it was only then that he realised he was no longer holding onto Monica. 

   [1]: http://blue.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=92562
   [2]: http://blue.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=97605
   [3]: http://blue.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=98206
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/



End file.
